Sirena SUPERMANS DAUGHTER
by Ivy feline
Summary: Sirena is an abused run away orphan living in the streets of metropolis (sorry if I miss spelled it ) she is adopted by superman and goes to live in the cave with the other young heroes. warning mention of abuse and rape hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

AGE 15 LOOKS YOUGER SUPPER SKINNY SHE'S BEEN ABUSED SHE MANAGED TO ESCAPE BEEN LIVING IN THE STREETS OF METROPOLISPS (SORRY IF I MISS SPELLED IT )

DRESSED IN RAGS HAS A BLACK NOTEBOOK HAS DETAILS OF THE ABUSED THERE SHE HAS BRIGHT BLUE EYES LIKE SAPPHIRES LONG STRAIGHT WHITE HAIR FYI SUPERMAN GIVES HER. HER NAME LIVES IN ALLEY'S SHE CAN SING VERY GOOD I OWN NOTHING IN STORY SHE WROTE THE SONGS HER SELF.


	2. first encounter

KIRA SUPERMAN'S DAUGHTER

"Freak … worthless … abomination" (swish of a whip on a back) "AAHHH"

"It's fine I'm fine now he can't touch me I'm free (she touches her back and feels the outline of a whip with a sigh.)

I look around my surrounding my nest consisted of a cardboard box as a bed in a mini cave blocked by a dumpster in a dirty alley of metropolisps it is tall enough for me to stand up It shelter me from the cold my few belongings are a long ragged dress the only clothes that I have a black note book that I kept when I escaped hell don't know why and a worn basket? I move to push the dumpster so I can start my day and my body complains the remnants of the nightmare come rushing back biting my lip I push the dumpster and crawl out bringing the basket with me I use the wall for support since my legs are weak. I make my way towards the edge of the ally staying in the dark I look up and see the daily planet I hiss and move back as the sunlight hits my face I make my way to a part of the alley a few blocks down and dig through a trash can looking for anything useful I find a partially eaten pretzel into the basket it goes I keep digging and I find an empty can after checking to make sure that it is good I put it next to the pretzel I also find some pizza crusts and a half eaten apple and a burnt loaf of bread into the basket it goes a pain attack has me fall to my knees I am helpless to do anything I hear footsteps I look up and see a thug coming in my direction I quickly get up and back up my foot step's on something sharp and pain comes shooting up. I hold the basket to my chest try to get away but i I fall luckily the basket and its contends are good a hand grabs my hair I squirm and try to call for help the thug then throws me to the floor I land on broken glass the shards cutting me I hold the basket the basket and its contends fly from my grasp the thug then then grabs me by the throat and punches me in the face " you bitch don't try calling for help you know that no one cares about you you are a nothing you are better off dead I will send you into the next world" he pulls a knife from his pocket and just when he is about to stab me a kill me a hand grabs his wrist


	3. Bruce and clark

I look up at my rescuer and it is Mr. Red and blue himself**. SUPERMAN**. **"Let her go"** the thug just stares at him and while he's staring at him his hand on my throat tightens it gets harder and harder to breath. Then he just let's go I fall onto the broken glass hard and I sit up and cover my face with my arms I then feel a hand on my shoulder I instinctively flinch a little cry escapes my lips **"Shhh it's okay I'm not going to hurt you you're safe now"** I look up I see he's on his knees with a surprised look on his face when really sees me maybe it is because before I was in a shadow of a cloud and by the time I look up I'm in the sun I can tell that his eyes are blue pretty I should be grateful but I'm not all I feel is fear and I just get up and pick up my basket and what few food I can quickly grab and just run and teleport myself out of there in a flash of light back to my nest and promptly pass out.

I can't stop thinking about the girl since I met her a few weeks ago people have started to take notice. Batman wants to meet me in a restaurant he says he wants to talk. The first time didn't go so well.

Bruce

_"Okay Clark spill it what's bothering you"_** "well a few weeks ago I saved a girl from getting murdered by a thug." **_"So you saved a girl and its bothering you how is saving someone bothering you it just doesn't make any sense" _**"it's not saving that bothers me it's what happened afterward." **_"What do you mean what happen." _**"I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinches and lets out a little cry and when she looks up her oh her eyes her eyes."** I put my head in my hands_"what about her eyes Clark"_** "the look in her bright sapphire blue eyes was that of pure terror." **_"So she was afraid of you?"_** "No not me I thinks she's been hurt by people and now she's afraid of everyone even those who just want to help. And when I saw that I had an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness I felt like I just wanted to gather her in my arms and just never let her go." **_"And what happened then?"_** "She got up and grabbed a basket that looks like it has had better days and some leftover food from the ground and ran like a newborn deer and the she vanish in a flash of light." **_"Like a newborn deer what do you mean?"_** "What I mean is it looked like she wasn't used to being on two feet" **_"She took food that most people would throw away has trouble being on two feet tell me Clark what's her appearance"_** "she has long white hair that looked disheveled and dirty she looked very thin I could see her ribs through her dress which is nothing more than a rag and very pale no shoes small though she looks to be 15 yrs. she had cuts on her body from the glass that was in the alley." **_"That explains it I say that the girl has been abused and escaped from her abuser and is living on the streets."_** "We need to find her. And help her from the situation she's in cause I want to see her happy I want to hear her laugh I want to see her eyes without fear I want to see her with me to have her in my life I want to be able to hold her in my arms I want to hear her say my name I want to hear her say daddy to me. It may sound weird but I just want her to be my little girl I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on her" **_"We will Clark I will help you find her and help her and when we I will help you with the papers some people might find it weird but I will tell them what you just told me that it seems that you wanted to adopt this girl from the moment you saw her you want her to be her father you feel strong paternal love for her. And when we find will you try to connect with the boy." _**I can't promise that I will but I can promise I will try if we find her first."**


	4. Sense of trust

It has been a few weeks since that day in the alley and things haven't been so great. (Flash back) When I awoke, I was too tired to move so I just stayed in my nest for a week eating the food that I had managed to grab and sleeping which are never peaceful for the memories that haunt me both in my sleep and in reality. When I ran out of food, I made my way outside in pain and exhausted still trudging through the nasty weather. So I made my way through a few dumpsters getting only a handful of pizza crusts and a rag big enough to wrap a book when i was rummaging through one dumpster that is when I saw it a badly damaged Guitar. I gingerly took it out of the dumpster, got my basket, and went back to my nest soaking wet and cold. Once inside my nest I inspected it and set to work on repairing it after many hours of lengthening shaping molding and merging my nails in the dark I fixed it if I couldn't see in the dark this would have taken much longer I had a guitar but I had to leave it behind when I escaped from hell. Looking at my guitar I felt a smile cross my face I haven't smile in a long time I smiled cuz the guitar is MINE and no one is going to take it away from me. That night I had a dream well more like a vision. So that morning when I got up I took my basket my book and the rag. When I went to grab the guitar my sixth sense activated and my instincts took over I back flipped out of the way and a car crashed into where I was a second ago a few tears fell down my face I quickly brushed them aside I formed a rose with my nails and left it there on the floor and left . That was 2 weeks ago the weather has been bad and I've been sleeping in alley corners out in the open moving when it got too bad since then I've had no luck with food.(present time) As I am making my way to find a new spot shivering in the cold rain I am struggling to stay up right cuz I don't feel so good through the fog I barley register that im not alone I look up and notice. Superman **"it's alright we won't hurt you" **before I can ask who is we I register the other one behind me this one is in black looks like a bat i think I may have heard of him but I don't remember. I look for an escape route but im trapped Im starting to freak out but I try to stay calm I feel like im getting weaker by the minute my stuff fall from my hands and I start to fall suddenly I feel two strong arms catch me and cradle me close to their chest this sensation is new to me I stiffen up and open my eyes and see Superman I look into his eyes I listen to his heart I sense that im safe that he won't hurt me that im okay I get the feeling of security that is something I've never had and I let myself relax in his arms and faint.


	5. Safe now

He has found her I got a call on my earpiece and gave me directions I quickly flew from my perch on the daily planet it was raining and freezing I hurried to the alley I looked down and I see her I land opposite of her my super hearing lets me know that something is wrong with her. It takes her a moment to notice my presence I talk to her I tell her that we will not hurt her I see that she goes to open her mouth to say something but then she turns around and there is batman she starts to panic. I could tell from her breathing it gets ragged then her stuff fall and then she collapses I use my supper speed and catch her it feels like my body knows what to do before my mind does. I cradle her to my chest I feel her stiffen and then she opens her eyes and they look straight into mine those sapphire eyes bore into mine and I look back into hers I see something amazing from terror the look in her eyes goes to an uneasiness look I don't think she trusts me but I'm willing to bet she know knows that I won't hurt her and you bet I'm not and after what feels like for an eternity she faints. I notice that her skin feels hot like it's burning in this cold weather I have a suspicion. A strand of her hair moves I brush it out of the way that's when Bruce gets here I tell Bruce to check her temperature. He pull an instrument puts it to her forehead moments later I hear a beep **"what is it Bruce?" ** _"Her temperature is a hundred an eight we need to get her to the bat cave so we can treat her. Let's go." _ We make our way to the bat mobile I get in the passenger seat I put Bruce puts her stuff at my feet and gets in the driver seat and were off. A couple of hours we are at the bat cave we take her to a med room I put her down gently on the examination table under the lighting I get a better look at her. Then she suddenly arches her back and goes back down just starts thrashing marks appear over her body my instincts tell me not to touch her then it stops her breathing gets hard that's when I notice batman and Alfred he's rubbing bats back while he pukes into a bucket when he's done bats gets up and walks over to me and hands me a book her book. _"You should read this but brace yourself I suggest you have a bucket or a trash can nearby you're going to need it trust me" _I give them space to work and start reading when I finish I run towards the nearest trash can and promptly empty my stomach I walk back to her and see they have her hooked up to an iv and my heart just goes for her more poor sweet innocent child . I notice the markings are gone I look at Bruce and he answers my question before I can ask it _"I did some research and based on what I read in her book and the blood sample corroborates my finding is she has an extremely rare disorder call memory shadow touch it is when incident from the past come back and physically leave its mark a mark that has already healed let us say you get a traumatic cut then years later you experience the same degree of pain as when you first got it then a shadow of the injury appears exactly where the original one was. It is extremely rare that it happens to 1 in a million and it is not just one injury it is every single one every traumatic injury that has left a mark comes back at random in it like it is happening all over again and there is no cure the person has to live with it for the rest of their life." _ i am mind blown I look at her and I just go to stand by her side I take her hand in mine and I just stare at her I hear Alfred approach with a chair and blanket I sit in the chair and cover her with the blanket I adjust her arms so they are laying over the blanket and I take her hand again careful with the iv. ** "I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you to know that no one will ever hurt you again I promise. In addition, if someone wants to try, they are going to have to go through me. And that I want to adopt you and make you my daughter and I hope that you will accept me and want me as your father and when you wake we will talk more about this and I will give you a name because you are not a monster or a thing you are a beautiful girl and a beautiful and unique girl needs a name that suits her. **


	6. Chapter 6

Info

I ship superboy and Miss Martian they pair up same with robin and zatanna and Artemis and kid flash I am paring kaldur with sirena.

Sirena relationship with robin and superboy will grow to be like siblings. And I changed the name from Kira to Sirena because I wasn't thinking when I gave her that name. And no the name is not misspelled

Tata for now.


	7. Sirena

Not monster…or…thing…. Beautiful...girl…..I… WANT… adopt… you…name

Those words did I imagine them or what… I wonder to myself as I slowly start to wake up I open my eyes and at first, I see darkness then more feeling comes back I notice something heavy on my hand and something on my inner elbow I see that's it's an iv and as for my hand I see a bigger hand I look some more and I see a head down black hair the hand feels familiar I listen for a heartbeat and I realize its superman " he's been there the past three days and nights by your side holding your hand he only leaves when it's absolutely necessary" i look to where the voice originated and I see an elderly gentleman I immediately tense up " it is alright young mistress your safe here" " my name is Alfred I am the butler of the master I believe you've meet him a here he comes now" _" good your awake now and it looks like he is too" _ I look and see that he's right he's sitting up and still holding my hand then I take in more of my surroundings and see that I'm in a cave on a hard surface then i just look at them with wide eyes **"it's alright I can promise you that no one here is going to hurt you and we all just want to help you" ** I look at him with wary eyes _" have you picked out a name for adoption papers all we need is name and yours and her signatures." _ Adoption so wait I wasn't dreaming I just look at him ** "I do but ill only say tell if she agrees" ** he looks back at me ** " I know this feel sudden but I knew I want to have you for a daughter the moment I meet you that first time but I am not going to force you to do something to be something you don't want to be" **I just look at him I brush my hair away from my ears and I listen and I open my heart and I realize he's right I look back at batman finally remember who he is. I look at the papers in his hand and with my mind; I bring them along with the pen to superman. ** "So that a yes?" **I just smile and squeeze his hand "_telepathy very nice__so what's her name? " _**"Sirena." **_"sirena? A fitting name" _he signs it I sit up so I can sign he points to a line and gives me the pen my hand starts to shake once it's in my hand superman puts his Hand over mine and together we sign the document. _"Alfred bring some food soup please. Sirena I want you to meet someone his name is robin" _in comes a young boy with raven hair about 13. "Hi Sirena nice to meet you" He says gently he clearly was told on how to speak. "Mind if I come closer." I give him a timid smile "It is nice to finally meet you and since you're going to be spending the next few weeks here I thought we should get to know each other batman has told me you don't seem to talk because you don't trust us that's alright but I hope you can learn to trust me and everyone else here before you come and meet the other rest of the team." At the word team, I look at batman _"the team is group of young people with abilities like yourself and use them on missions yourself won't go on a mission not until you are ready and you will meet these people because you're father and I believe it will be good for you to meet and socialize with people your own age and robin will be there to help you should you need it you're the four of us here will help you get ready to meet them by that you will be cleaned up and see if you can walk on your own by then if not arrangements will be made to help now drink your soup." _I look to see that the man named Alfred has returned with soup "your soup Mistress Sirena" he sets the soup down on a table near Superman and us and dad takes the soup and blows to cool it and proceeds to feed me it himself I just smile and oblige and it tastes wonderful I look at Alfred and smile. "Master robin will you please go and fetch Miss Sirena new stuff" before I can ask what stuff another spoon enters my open mouth and I just eat minutes later I hear robin comeback with a wagon filled with items "mind if I open them and show you since you're eating" I give him a nod and he proceeds to open the first one the biggest one and it's a beautiful guitar I look at it then at batman and I point to the guitar and back at me _" yes it is yours" _ i look back at the guitar and finger it lightly beautiful is all I can think. Robin then puts it down gently and opens the next one it is a journal with big full moon on the cover _"so you can write your songs." _ The next present are stuff animals one is a bear dressed as superman there are other bears of multiple colors I count 2 bears the next ones are horses white, brown, black, gray 4 the next ones are dogs of different types and sizes I count 4 next are sea animals I see a shark a dolphin a whale a jellyfish a crab a walrus a turtle a seal and a starfish 9 and 3 cats and 3 pigs a zebra a giraffe an elephant a lion a goat a sheep a rhino an owl an hippo an a unicorn a dragon and tiger a bat a triceratops and a cow = 40 next is " your clothes I'm not peaking" i levitate the super bear to me. **"I think that's enough for today let her rest" **everyone makes their goodbyes and leave I lay down with my bear plush making myself comfortable and superman gives me a kiss on the forehead and starts to stoke my hair and I eventually drift off to sleep the last thing I see is dad smiling at me saying night Sirena.


	8. About to begin

Warning details of abuse.

The pain I have had to endure is unbelievable from the whip that stings to the whip that rips flesh everything they do hurt the dagger and cattle brand that mark my body in skull and cross bones the belt for whipping or choking the electrocution from the device they created the kicking, punching and slaps the handcuffs and anklet cuffs that are a size too small and the poisons knife of pain they all have left their mark over my body. Then there is the boy smiling at my screams of pain along with his father. His father who is watching TV while his son to rape me over and over again ignoring my pleas to stop and screams of pain when he bites down and tears a piece of my flesh. I wake up with a cry and tears streaming down my face and I'm pulled into someone's arms I start to struggle but then I hear the heart beat I recognize it and I just cry in his arms **"Sirena! its okay Shhh it's okay daddy's here" I hate seeing her like this I wish to heaven that I were the man that would kill the people who did this to my little girl but I'm not so all I do is hold her until her cries stop and fall asleep with her in my arms. **

-Time skip-

It has been a few weeks since I was rescued and so far, things are, alright I've progressed on semi solid foods and I have started walking the first few tries were horrible I could barely take a step but then I tried again refusing dad's help and now I can barely walk but I every now and then my legs give out on me uncle bats wants me to use a wheelchair when I go meet the team. I am nervous but robin will be there so that's great they haven't heard me talk yet except dad I was with Alfred practicing walking when they came In as soon as I saw my dad and I ran into his arms and I said "daddy" you should have seen his face it light up **oh raho when I heard her call me daddy i was so happy she has a lovely voice I asked her if this is how she normally talks and she says yes when she talks it is like she's singing it she then asked if we would like to hear one of her songs how could we say no** I sang this song with my new guitar

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.

It felt great to sing again and the response I got was great after then I felt sleepy and went to sleep on the cot that was brought in after was well enough to leave the IV tomorrow I will be meeting the team robin has told me about them I'm honestly nervous oh well no need to worry about it now.

THE CAVE

"She's coming tomorrow i wonder what she's like robin has only told us her back story." Said the red headed speedster

"Remember be gentle with her she's been through a lot" said the Atlantean

"I can't believe that superman really adopted her I bet she think she's all high and mighty now" said the blue eyed raven hair boy

"Don't say that Conner who knows your relation with superman might change because of her "said the Martian girl Conner just looked away.

The archer girl just said nothing.

Things are going to get interesting I wonder how long it will take Conner to warm up to her. And for kaldur to fall in love?


End file.
